All of My Love
by Sara
Summary: What if Tommy and Kim had met on different circumstances (New chapter added 4-4-02)
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer**: All characters are property of Saban Entertainment and are used only for non-profit purposes. Besides, they fucked up the only thing they had right in the first place...the Tommy/Kim relationship. 

**Author's Notes**: This is my take on what would happen if Tommy and Kimberly met on different circumstances. Kim's three years younger than him, does Tommy still fall head-over-heals for her? 

**Rating**: Currently unsure. How about we say R, just incase it gets alittle hot and heavy ^_^ 

Okay this is my take on what would happen if Tommy and Kim were about three years apart in high-school. 

Tommy-Senior   
Jason-Senior   
Zack-Junior   
Angela-Junior   
Rob-Sophmore (made up character)   
Billy-Sophmore   
Trini-Sophmore   
Kimberly-Freshman 

I may do the whole Evil Green Ranger thing later, but for now this focuses on their social lives and how age makes a difference on how people react and treat each other. Obviously Tommy feels Kim is just a kid and that he's too old to be sociable with her. 

Please review and tell me what you think. Oh and by the way: THIS IS NOT A TOMMY/KIM reunion fic, if you didn't already figure that out! 


	2. Chapter One: And so it begins

**Disclaimer**: All characters are property of Saban Entertainment and are used only for non-profit purposes. Besides, they fucked up the only thing they had right in the first place...the Tommy/Kim relationship. 

**Author's Notes**: This is my take on what would happen if Tommy and Kimberly met on different circumstances. Kim's three years younger than him, does Tommy still fall head-over-heals for her? 

**Timeline**:Right when Tommy arrive sin Season I or MMPR 

**Rating**: Currently unsure. How about we say R, just incase it gets alittle hot and heavy ^_^ 

**Music**:"All of my Love" is by Led Zeppelin 

all of my loveby Sara

Kimberly Hart stood next to her friends in the Angel Grove juice bar watching the karate expo. There was a demonstration being done and she glanced at the young man. His quick spin-jumps didn't allow her to see his face. 

The announcer's voice rang through the speakers welcoming everyone as Zack, Billy and Trini gave Jason a pep-talk. 

"Alright now, remember, concentrate on your moves." Stated Zack. 

"Yeah, and focus your mind and body," Trini added nodding. 

"Thanks, it looks like I need all the help I can get," Jason said humbly looking across the gym. The others followed his glance to the young man across the room. 

Kimberly's eyes widened as she saw him. His moves were quick and fast. Suddenly he stopped and she got a good look at him. Dark, long hair. Mysterious dark eyes. Muscular body. From his skintone he looked Italian or Greek. She felt her heart skip a beat and then flutter. She pushed the lump in her throat down but did not tear her gaze away from him. 

"Dude that guy is pumped!" Zack shouted in disbelief. Jason threw him a sarcastic glance. "Who the hell is he?" 

"He's probably some new kid in school," Trini contributed and was less interested. 

Kimberly still couldn't look away and let her feelings slip out. "He is really cute," she said, obviously still staring as the others looked at her. 

The rest was a blur to her. She remembered Jason walking onto the mat and bowing to the handsome stranger and the last thing she knew that match ended with a tie. She saw him smile as he and Jason shook hands in the center of the mat. 

She was oblivious to everything around her as she stared at him, he was unaware of her gaze. She felt someone put their hands on her shoulders but she didn't turn around. 

"Hey Kimberly? Are you comin'?" Trini asked. 

Kimberly didn't answer as she heard him say to another opponent, "Yeah, thanks." 

"He is gorgeous, isn't he?" Trini said agreeing with her friend. 

"You can say that again!" She exclaimed. ^^Hell, if he wasn't older than me, I might have had a chance with him.^^ Now he was wiping his neck with a towel. "If I was that towel..." She said quietly, but loud enough for Trini to hear. 

"Maybe you'll catch him in school tomorrow." Kimberly nodded and Trini led her away. 

Tommy looked up but she was gone. The gorgeous girl in the pink cowgirl hat and daisy-dukes. He had been meaning to talk to her since the end of his last match, but he kept getting distracted by other people. She had been standing with a group of other kids, including his last opponent. ^^What was his name? Jason...I'll have to ask him about her.^^ 

Should I fall out of love, my fire in the light   
To chase a feather in the wind   
Within the glow that weaves a cloak of delight   
There moves a thread that has no end. 

* * *

Tommy slammed his lockerdoor shut after making sure he had his schedule for the day. It was hard adjusting to a new school, luckily for him, many young ladies offered a tour or help. He hadn't taken any them up on their offers but planned to later on. Even in his old school he was a chick-magnet. 

Suddenly he saw two punks terrorizing some young girl. He got a second glance and realized it was the same cute girl from the Youth Center last Saturday. 

The skinny punk was nagging her about some date, while the fat punk stood there laughing. The skinny one playfully grabbed a strand of the girl's hair and made some crack about "having to wash her hair." She slapped his hand away and he released her hair. But the fat one was still standing there antagonizing her. 

As Tommy approached he heard some of the conversation. 

"Oh-ho." Said the fat punk as he put his ham-sandwich in his pocket. "I'd say it's time to teach her a lesson." 

The skinny punk took off his jacket 

"Hey! Didn't you hear the lady?" Tommy said stepping forward. 

Bulk, Skull, and Kimberly turned around. Bulk and Skull look at Tommy. Kimberly smiled at the handsome stranger. 

^It's him! Wait till I tell Trini...^ 

"She said no!" Tommy said stepping closer to Kimberly. 

"I think it's time to teach HIM a lesson." Said the fat one. Skull smiled in agreement. 

Suddenly Tommy started chopping and kicking at alarming speed. Bulk and Skull looked on with disbelief as he continued this routine. Kimberly was grinning. 

"M-maybe we'll teach you that lesson s-some other time!" Bulk stuttered. 

Tommy and Kim watched as the duo managed to runaway. Tommy shook his head and Kimberly giggled. He turned to face he and realized how truly beautiful....and young she was. 

"Thanks. That was really great." She said still smiling. 

"Sure. I'll see you later." He started to walk away. 

"Hey!" 

The handsome young man turned around and threw her a sexy-smile. She almost lost her voice. 

"Um, I'm Kimberly. You're new around here aren't you?" She managed to get out. 

"Uh yeah. I'm Tommy." He held out his hand and she gladly shook it. 

"Hi." 

"Hey." 

Kimberly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Um ... listen, do you want to get together with some of us after school? You know, nothing major, just hang out, at the Youth Center?" ^^Great, way to go Kim. Now you sound desperate!^^ 

Tommy shook his head, "Uh, I kinda have other plans. But thanks for asking. Maybe some other time." ^^Okay, so I'm lying, I don't wanna be known as the school pedophile.^^ 

Kimberly smiled, "Okay." 

"Well, I'll see you later." He said. "Bye." 

Kimberly replied softly, "Bye." 

After he was out of earshot she let out a sigh and smiled after him. Obviously smitten. 

For many hours and days that pass ever soon   
The tides have caused the flame to dim   
At last the arm is straight, the hand to the loom   
Is this to end or just begin? 

* * *

Tommy took a seat in a desk and felt someone tap on his shoulder. 

"You're in my seat man." 

Tommy looked up to see his opponent from Sunday, Jason Scott. 

"Oh sorry." 

"Hey wait, you're Tommy right?" Tommy nodded. "That's okay, you can sit there." Jason took the seat next to him. "So how do you like Angel Grove?" 

"It's pretty good. I do have to admit, you guys have some good-looking girls." Tommy said smiling. 

"Yeah, California's finest." Jason added. 

"Hey do you know this one girl, what's her name..." Tommy cursed himself for not remembering her name. His bad memory had taken a toll on him. 

"Hmmm describe her." Jason suggested. 

"Ummmm petite, very cute, brunette. I think I saw her with you and a group of people at the tournament." Tommy said trying to think of words that described her. 

"Oh you mean Kim?" Jason suggested smiling. Lots of guys had it bad for her. 

"Yeah, that's her name." 

"Yeah man, she's pretty cool for a freshman." Jason said. 

"Damn she's only a freshman? I thought she was atleast a sophomore." Tommy stated in shock. 

"Yeah she's pretty mature for her age." Jason added an eyebrow raise. 

"Yeah." He didn't mention that she invited him to hang out with her after school. Tommy was quiet for a few moments. "Is she popular, you know, around the guys?" 

"Naw, Kim's not like that. But she could have any guy she wanted at this school. And as far as I know, none of them have taken advantage of the opportunity." 

"Oh." Tommy said quietly. Did Jason have a thing for Kim? "So are you one of those guys waiting for her to take advantage of the opportunity?" He asked. 

Jason shook his head, "Kim? No, she's like my little sister. Besides, she's not my type. Trini Kwan, now that's MY type!" Tommy looked confused. "You'll meet her eventually. Hey how about you join me and some of my friends at the Youth Center after school?" 

"Uh well, that sounds great." Tommy answered plainly. He wanted to make some guy friends, and Jason seemed pretty popular. 

"Well I guess I'll see you there then." He replied. 

"Oh I guess so." Just then the bell rang. 

"I'll see you around." Jason said picking up his books. 

"Later." Tommy replied plainly. They walked out of the room and went down opposite ends of the hallway. 

* * *

Tommy entered the cafeteria and was thankful that Jason was in one of his classes. He sat in the back next to a pretty, Korean girl. He took an empty seat at their table across from them. 

Jason looked up, "Trini, this is Tommy..." 

"Oliver." Tommy finished for her. 

"Tommy this is Trini Kwan." 

^^So this is Jason's type.^^ 

"Nice to meet you." Trini said. 

"Same to you." He said nodding. 

Trini was pretty; Tommy could see why Jason liked her. She seemed very independent and caring. 

"So how do you like Angel Grove?" Trini queried as Kimberly set her tray down at their table and took a seat next to Trini. 

"It's pretty good. I do have to admit...." Tommy almost choked when he realized Kim was sitting down at the same table talking to two of Jason's friends. 

Trini smiled, "you have to admit what?" 

Tommy didn't hear her. He watched as Kimberly laughed at what the African-American boy said. She flipped her hair and then turned her attention to Trini's conversation with himself. 

"Uh nothing." Tommy managed to get out. 

Kimberly opened her mouth to say something but a group of jocks came over to the table. 

"Hey Kimmie." Said the quarterback putting an arm around her. His hot breath was pouring down her neck and she was repulsed. 

She pushed it off, "the name's Kimberly!" She fixed her strand of hair that had fallen out of place and tried to regain her dignity. 

He ignored it and continued, "there's a dance coming up this month. I was thinking we could go together." 

"I don't think so Rob." Kim said plainly trying not to be rude. ^^What an asshole!^^ 

"Oh what are you gonna do, stay home and wash your hair?" He said laughing with the other jocks as he flick her hair. 

It seemed to Tommy that Kimberly had put up with this guy on a regular basis judging from the way she was reacting to his teasing. She hadn't been as angry when the two punks were harassing her in the hall before so this guy obviously had to be a real asshole. "Can't you take a hint? She doesn't wanna go." Tommy said. 

"Who are you, her father?" Rob said in a stern voice. He leaned over the table and looked at Tommy. 

"Yeah, he likes it when I call him 'Daddy.'" Kimberly answered for Tommy in a taunting tone. Tommy was surprised Kim had enough nerve to say so. Of course he objected to people thinking he slept with her! 

Rob looked at Tommy who widened his eyes a signal to leave before he got his ass kicked. Everyone knew Tommy was the new "martial arts star" at the school. Rob rolled his eyes and left with the same group. 

"Sorry about that guys." She said as soon as Rob was out of sight. She looked apologetically at Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack. 

"That was Rob," Zack explained, "asshole of the sophomore-class." 

All of my love, all of my love, oh,   
All of my love to you, now.   
All of my love, all of my love, oh,   
All of my love to you, now. 

* * *

"So Tommy, where did you move from?" Zack asked as they walked down the hall. 

"Los Angeles." He replied simply. 

"What? Why the hell did you move to Angel Grove!" Jason exclaimed. 

Tommy chuckled. "My dad found new work here." He shoved his books into his locker as he walked with the guys down the hallway. They were on their way to the Youth Center. 

When they reached the Youth Center, Tommy froze in the doorway. 

Zack and Billy already entered and took their usual table with Trini. Kimberly was practicing on her balance beam. 

"What's the matter?" Jason asked when he realized Tommy was no longer walking. 

"Kim's there!" Tommy exclaimed. 

"Uh yea. So?" Jason asked in confusion. 

Tommy slapped his forehead, "she invited to hang out today and I told her I was busy!" 

Jason laughed. "So just come in, in a few minutes and act like you were here to meet her. Why didn't you just say yes anyways?" 

"Jase, she's still jailbait! I should probably just go. I'll see you tomorrow." He said shaking his head. 

Jason turned around, "oh wait, me and the guys were gonna go to Jack's party tonight. You wanna come?" 

"Uh, will Kim be there? I think she'll be pissed if she sees me at a party when I told her I had other plans." 

"No, I doubt it. Rob's gonna be there and she hates him. Besides, freshmen aren't allowed to come to upperclassmen parties." Jason explained. 

Tommy was actually relieved. "Cool, yeah I'll be there." 

"Okay. We'll swing by your house in Zack's car and pick you up." 

The cup is raised, the toast is made yet again   
One voice is clear above the din   
Proud Aryan one word, my will to sustain   
For me, the cloth once more to spin 

All of my love, all of my love, oh,   
All of my love to you, now.   
All of my love, all of my love,   
All of my love to you, **child**. 


	3. Chapter Two: Another boring party...or n...

**Disclaimer**: All characters are property of Saban Entertainment and are used only for non-profit purposes. Besides, they fucked up the only thing they had right in the first place...the Tommy/Kim relationship. 

**Author's Notes**: This is my take on what would happen if Tommy and Kimberly met on different circumstances. Kim's three years younger than him, does Tommy still fall head-over-heals for her? 

**Timeline**:Right when Tommy arrives in Season I or MMPR 

**Rating**: R for adult-language (including some four-letter words) 

**Music**:"All of my Love" is by Led Zeppelin (I'm finishing off the lyrics in this chapter, of course I may add the song in other chapters if they fit.) 

all of my love  
by Sara

"Honey where are you going?" Mrs. Oliver called before Tommy could fully step out of the door. 

He rolled his eyes and knew her motherly instinct had not failed her. ^^Here we go....'Where are you going?' 'Who are you going with?' 'When will you be back?'^^ "I'm going to party with a bunch of friends, mom." 

"When will you be back?" She queried walking through the door carrying a basket of dried clothes to fold. 

"I really don't know. How about I call you when I get there and tell you?" He suggested. 

"Alright, but you better not forget again, otherwise you'll be in big trouble." 

He rolled his eyes again. "Yes mother." 

She kissed him on the cheek. "Have fun dear." 

"Thanks." And with that he walked out of the door and hopped into the black pickup truck at the end of the driveway. His mother watched as the car pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street. 

* * *

"Hey guys." Said Rob opening the door. 

"Hey." They all answered in unison. They looked in and saw that the party had already started. There house was messy and every room was full of people. 

"Just point me to the keg." Tommy said. 

"Sorry bro, no keg." Jack said walking up to them. 

"Is this guy for real?" Tommy asked the others. 

"Wait you mean to tell me that there is no alcohol at this party?" Jason asked in a shocking tone. 

"No, but we only have bottles, no keg." Rob answered. 

Tommy put up a hand of relief. "Thank God, I actually thought for a moment that there was no booze." Rob smiled; he started to think that he and Tommy would get along just fine. 

"Come on Oliver, I'll lead you over to the cooler." Said Rob. 

The rest of the guys threw their jackets in a bedroom and found sitting space in the only room which wasn't fully occupied. It happened to be the dinning room. 

* * *

Trini entered through the front door but Kimberly was stopped by Jack who put his leg up as a blockade in the doorway. 

"Ah-ah, you know the rules Kim: No Freshies allowed." He smiled sweetly at her. 

Kimberly rolled her eyes. ^^What a jerk! I really don't need this now.^^ "Come on Jack, I attract half of the guys to your lame party!" 

"Oh, so now my parties are lame!" He said as he started to shut the door. 

Rob stopped him. "Hey Jack don't leave her out there, of course she can come in." 

Kimberly smiled at him. 

"Of course, there is a catch..." He said manipulatively. 

Kimberly smiled faded and her eyes narrowed. ^^Who the hell does he think he is?^^ "I'm not doing anything illegal." She stated plainly. 

"Nonsense, you'll do what every freshman has to do to get into parties." Rob and Jack grinned and looked at each other. 

^^Oh God.^^ Kimberly thought. 

* * *

"Hey guys." Trini greeted her friends who were casually sitting in the dinning room. 

"Hey Trini." Jason replied forcing the lump in his throat down. She stood there with her long dark her down, wearing a short jean skit and yellow tanktop. 

"You came alone?" Zack asked. 

"No, Kim was right behind me..." She turned around and realized that her friend was not there. 

"Fresh meat! Fresh meat!" Chanted a bunch of guys walking towards the door. 

"What's going on?" Tommy asked the others forgetting the fact that Trini had just mentioned Kimberly's names. 

"Some Freshman is probably trying to get into the party." Billy said. 

"They always make them do something in order to be allowed to stay." Trini said. 

Jack, Rob, and the crowd came in. 

Jack put a hand on Tommy's shoulder and pushed him so he sat down. "Oliver it's your turn, since you're the newest addition to a sports-team." 

Tommy looked in confusion towards Zack and Billy who nodded. 

"Okay Tommy, enjoy. A gift from us to you." Jack said. Tommy smiled and took another sip of his beer. 

Yours is the cloth, mine is the hand that sews time   
his is the force that lies within   
Ours is the fire, all the warmth we can find   
He is a feather in the wind 

* * *

Kimberly's eyes widened as she realized who it was. Tommy sat calmly in a chair with his head leaning on his arms and tilting back on his chair. He was wearing a dark green, short-sleeved shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. His hair was slicked back with gel into a ponytail. She couldn't help but be physically attracted to him. 

Kimberly was pushed from the small crowd towards Tommy. She donned a short, black skirt and pink tubetop. Her carmel hair was left down. Tommy had to be careful about what he was thinking of at the moment. 

He stood up quickly. "Oh come one guys, she's just a kid!" ^^What the hell is she doing here?!?!^^ "I can't kiss her, she's only 15!" 

"14." Kimberly corrected for him. She'd be 15 in a few months. ^^I'm not a little girl and I can kiss just as good as any other girl!^^ She'd show him how serious she could be in this instance. 

"Don't worry about it, besides she has to do this is she wants to stay, it's the rules. And every new addition to the team gets some type of gift." Jack explained. ^^I know Kim has the hots for him, why not just help her out.^^ 

"All I got was a free beer." Jason whined. 

"Yeah and you enjoyed it." Said Jack. He was annoyed that Jason had interrupted him. "Besides, I think Tommy would rather enjoy it." He said in a taunting tone. 

"You guys can't be serious? She's still illegal, isn't there some law against this?" Tommy questioned trying to find any and every way out of this situation. 

Jason laughed as he saw the worried expression on Tommy's face. "Relax bro, it's not like Kim's never kissed a guy before. I'm sure she has **lots** of experience." Kimberly objected to Jason's last comment but before she could say something, Jack interrupted her. 

"And I don't wanna see any of that brother/sister kissing, I was some hardcore tongue!" Jack instructed. They forced Kimberly onto Tommy's left leg. He was about to take another sip from his bottle, but Kimberly pushed it away from his mouth and pressed her lips to his. Slowly her tongue found its way into his mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself up against him. He wrapped his free hand around her back and aided her in pulling her closer to him. 

Zack, Jason, and Billy felt weird watching their friend go at it with they girl they had known for years. None of them had ever seen Kim kiss a guy the way she was kissing Tommy, it was almost scandalous. 

When the kiss finally broke Kimberly decided it was pretty good aside from the fact that his mouth tasted of alcohol. As soon as her tongue was out of his mouth he took another sip of beer. 

"So how was it?" Rob asked. 

"It was...okay." Tommy admitted. Kimberly realized that Tommy was a little buzzed from drinking. 

She looked at Tommy is disbelief. ^^That was probably the best kiss of his life and that's all he can say?!?!^^ He had taken her breath away during that kiss but it meant nothing to him. She hopped off of his leg and walked out of the room. 

^^What's her problem. Did she expect me to lie?^^ He mused to himself. 

All of my love, all of my love, oh,   
All of my love to you, now.   
All of my love, oh, yes,   
all of my love, to you now.   
All of my love, all of my love, oh, 

* * *

Kimberly searched the bedroom for her sweater. After moving about thirty jackets, she found it in the pile and threw it on. 

Twenty minutes later she walked down the hall searching for Trini only to find her sleeping on Jason's shoulder on the sofa in the family room. Zack and Billy were drinking and there was no way she was gonna ask Tommy after he just humiliated her. 

She looked around and saw the person she would least likely ever ask to walk her home in the dark. 

"Hey Skull." Kimberly said trying to sound cheerful. ^^This better work.^^ 

He turned around. "Hey Kimberly." he said in his normal gum-chewing manner. 

"Listen I know we're not the best of friends, but I can't walk home alone, and the guys are all drinking or have already passed out." Skull nodded understanding and put an arm around her leading her to the door. 

* * *

"Guys I think I just saw Kimberly leave with Skull." Zack said slowly. It was obvious that everyone was a little drunk. 

"What she wouldn't leave with him." Tommy said. 

"Well she wouldn't leave with you." Zack said laughing. 

"Fuck you." Tommy replied, his speech was slurred. "She'd leave with me after that kiss she gave me." He paused, "I know she's young but damn, that girl is a good kisser!" 

"Well, she wouldn't leave with you after you humiliated her." Billy added for Zack. 

"Whatever." He responded ignoring them. He slowly got off the loveseat and staggered towards the door. He opened it and peered down the street. Sure enough he saw two, blurry figures walking down the pavement away from the house. For the first time since he had met Kimberly, Tommy felt himself long for another kiss from her. 

All of my love, love   
Sometimes,   
hey hey hey   
ooh yeah   
it's all all all   
all of my love, all of my love,   
to you now,   
to, to you and you and you and yeah   
I get a little bit lonely.   
Just standin' up...a little bit a-lonely 

* * *

"So do you wanna talk about what's got that bug up your ass?" Skull questioned. 

Kimberly looked indignant, but she could see that he was serious. "Tommy." She replied simply. 

Skull nodded. 

"Is it that obvious?" She asked putting a hand on his arm. 

He shook his head, "no. I just saw the way you looked at him the other day and realized it." 

"Look I know what you're thinking, but I **don't** like him." She stated emphasizing the word 'don't'. 

"You don't." He said looking bewildered. 

"I don't know him that well to actually have a crush or like him. Yeah, I think he's cute but I know zip about him." 

"So it's more of a physical attraction." He stated rather than asked. 

She nodded, "I guess you could put it that way. That's the first thing I noticed about him and that's that only thing I know about him...what he looks like. Other than that, I'm clueless about him." 

"And that bothers you, right?" Skull really didn't see why she was offering her feelings about Tommy to him. 

"Well yeah. With other guys, I knew what type of girl they went for, what kind of music they listen to, etc. With him....he won't even look at me." She didn't even have to finish for Skull to understand. 

"Well I guess you are alittle young for him." Skull admitted. 

"I know, and I know I shouldn't even bother because he obviously isn't interested in me. But when he kissed me tonight...." She couldn't even finish her sentence. 

She looked over at Skull and her was silently laughing. "I'm sorry, I should be talking to Trini about this, not you." 

He shook his head, "no that's okay. I don't mind, I think Bulk passed out in the bathroom about an hour ago." 

Kim laughed. "You know Skull, you're kinda nice when you're not acting like an asshole." 

"I get that alot." He said grinning. 

"Why do you act like that anyway?" 

He shrugged. "Guess I didn't get enough attention as a kid, or something." 

"I don't think it's that complicated." She offered. 

"You don't?" 

She shook her head. "I think that you act that way to get Bulk's approval." Skull's smile faded. Kimberly knew she was right. "You know you don't need him, he'd be nothing without you to kick around." 

^^I know I should be angry, but she's right.^^ "And I'd be nothing without him. I have no other friends. And before you even say anything," he said cutting her off, "don't even say you'd be my friend 'cause that is a lie." 

"Okay that is a lie. But if you came to school on Monday and carried on a normal conversation with me, like you just did, we would hang out on a regular basis." She said tucking a strand of her behind her ear. 

"Look I know there's this rumor going around that I have this puppy-dog crush on you, but I just wanted to say it isn't true." He said calmly. "Bulk started that when I defended you when Jake said those nasty things about you last year." He looked at her and she was looking at him. "Anyway, I just thought you should know that." 

He looked up and found her staring at him. She smiled at him, "thanks Skull, and I didn't believe that you had a crush on me. And thanks for sticking up for me." 

"Okay well, goodnight." He said. 

"Skull." Kim said and he turned around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. Him took him a second or two to realize what was going on. He hugged her back. "Thanks for walking me home." 

"No problem, I'll see you Monday." 

"Bye." She said quietly before slowly shutting the door. 

Notes: More coming soon, I promise! 


	4. Chapter Three: She's so respectable

**Disclaimer**: All characters are property of Saban Entertainment and are used only for non-profit purposes. Besides, they fucked up the only thing they had right in the first place...the Tommy/Kim relationship. 

**Author's Notes**: This is my take on what would happen if Tommy and Kimberly met on different circumstances. Kim's three years younger than him, does Tommy still fall head-over-heals for her? 

**Timeline**:Right when Tommy arrives in Season I of MMPR 

**Rating**: R for adult-language (including some four-letter words) 

**Music**:The lyrics in this chapter are taken from "Respectable," by The Rolling Stones. 

all of my love  
by Sara

Well now we're respected in society   
We don't worry about the things that we used to be   
We're talking heroin with the president   
Well it's a problem, sir, but it can't be bent   
Uh yes! 

Kimberly shuffled through some papers and jammed the rest in her locker. The halls were deserted because she had gotten there early to makeup a test. She was in the middle of her thoughts when a familiar voice interrupted them. 

"Hey stranger." Kimberly looked up to see Skull. Of course he still wore black leather and earrings, but his manner was completely different. He seemed more reserved and quiet, which Kim admired. 

She smiled, "hey Skull. What's up?" She went back to searching through the pile of paper in her hand. 

"Not much. Do you need some help?" He realized had looked through the pile about three times. 

"Oh, no. I found it!" She held it up triumphantly. She stuck the others in her knapsack and gave him her full attention. "So what's on your mind?" 

"I've been thinking about what you said, last night. And I decided you're right. It's time for me to stop being an asshole and messing around-" 

"Hey Skull, where have you been!" Bulk interrupted the conversation. He approached the two with his normal 'waddle-walk'. 

"Around." He answered, simply shrugging his shoulders. "Why?" 

"What are you doing hanging around Little-Miss-Groupie?" He queried pointing to Kim. 

"Excuse me, I know you're not calling **me** a groupie!" Kimberly shouted. 

"Everyone knows it Kim, you don't have to hide it. It's so obvious. At first everyone thought you'd be chasing Rob but you went after Tommy, which is understandable. " Kimberly shook her head, denying it. "We all saw the way you threw yourself at him last night. We all know you're trying to use him to get popular." 

Well now you're a pillar of society   
You don't worry about the things that you used to be   
You're a rag-trade **girl**, you're the queen of porn   
You're the easiest lay on the White House lawn   
Get out of my life, don't come back   
Get out of my life, don't come back 

"What are you talking about? I don't need him, or anyone else for that matter, to get popular. I **am** popular." She was getting upset. 

"Bulk, shut up." Skull stated trying to get him to stop. 

"Why, you said the same thing last night!" Bulk exclaimed. 

Kimberly looked at Skull who shook his head. She knew it was true, he had said that. "Skull!" She looked at him in disbelief. 

"I'm sorry Kim, but that was before-" She took off before he could finish. Darting down the hallway until she reached the girls' bathroom. She opened the first stall-door which, luckily was unoccupied. Slamming the toilet seat-cover down, she sat. 

^^What the hell was that about? I'm not using Tommy, I've said about three; sentences to him since we met yesterday! He's not even that popular.^^ She looked up and in red, permanent marker read:_For a good time call Kim Hart---Slut_ Then there was some fake 1-900 number written under it. 

She stared it for a good minute before fishing for her purse. She eventually pulled out her black eyeliner and savagely, scribbled it out. Getting frustrated she threw it down and put her head in her hands. 

She's so respectable   
She's so respectable   
She's so delectable   
She's so respectable   
Get out of my life   
Don't take my wife   
Don't come back   
Get out of my life   
Don't take my wife   
Don't come back   
What I say! 

Trini strained to hear the noise and slowly pushed the stall door open. She saw Kimberly sitting, with her head in her hands. ^^What the hell!^^ 

"Kim?" Trini said gently. Kimberly looked up at her friend. Trini had that pity-look in her eyes. "What's wrong?" 

"You didn't hear?" Kim questioned. "Everyone think I'm some kinda of sports-team groupie!" 

"What are you talking about!?!?" Trini shouted. 

"Bulk told me everything." She explained. "How everyone thinks I threw myself at the new guy, and that I'm trying use him to get popular." 

"Nobody thinks that." Trini said shaking her head. 

"What? But he said EVERYBODY thought that." 

"When Bulk says everyone, it means him and Skull." Trini said in laughter. 

"Are you serious?" Kimberly asked brightening up. 

"I'm positive. But there is something going around, about what happened last night at the party." 

Kimberly groaned loudly. "What is it?" 

"Well," she said offering Kimberly her hand, "Zack, Jason, Billy, Tommy, and I were standing around about five minutes ago and Jake came up to Tommy. He goes, 'Hey Oliver, I heard you're a cradle-robber,' and gave Tommy a high-five. And Tommy smiled and shrugged saying, 'Hey what can I say, she's a good kisser.' 'No doubt, I bet that girl's a fox in bed!'." 

"Then what did Tommy say!!!" She asked excitedly. 

"He went, 'I wouldn't doubt it.'" Trini answered simply. 

"Oh my God, he said that!?!?" She screamed. She grabbed Trini's hands and jumped up and down excitedly. She stopped to fix her hair and pull her skirt down. "So no one thinks I'm a slut?" 

"No, no one except Bulk and Skull." Trini answered. Kimberly frowned at Skull's name. "What's wrong?" 

"Then who wrote that?" She pointed to the message which her eyeliner was unable to conceal. 

"Looks like Cindy's penmanship. I'll bet she was at the party last night and saw the whole thing." Trini said pulling out a red marker out of her purse. "I have art today." She explained when she received a confused look from Kim. 

Kimberly nodded as she took the marker and scribbled out the message. ^^Of course, jealous bitch.^^ Cindy was pissed that Kim acquired the last open spot on the AGH gymnastics team. It was painfully obvious to everyone that Kim would make the team; she had been a gymnast since she was six. Kim sighed, "last night Skull was such a nice guy, and then I found out he thought that exact same thing that Bulk thought. And he lied right to my face about the whole thing. Worst of all I looked like a jack-ass standing there with my jaw all the way to the ground." 

"Wait, he said that after he was nice to you?" Trini asked. 

"I dunno when he said it, does it make a difference? What he said about me was horrible." She said hopping up onto the porcelain sink. 

* * *

Tommy walked through the halls and caught sight of the person he was looking for. Skull stood against a locker, leaning his head against his arms. Tommy hated the way he always was chomping on gum with that dumb smirk on his face! 

"Hey Skull! Can we talk?" Tommy asked plainly. 

Skull looked up and realized Tommy was talking to him. ^^Oh God, pedophile at 12 o'clock.^^ "What's up?" He asked walking towards Tommy. 

"Uh listen I heard about the incident with Kim and the whole groupie thing. Look, I don't know her that well but she seems like a nice, innocent girl," then he whispered into Skull's ear, "so if you fuck up her reputation, I'll fuck up your face." Then he smiled and patted Skull's chest, "got that?" 

Skull nodded slowly and started chewing his gum again. Tommy smiled and then started to stalk away. 

"Oh and one more thing," He said turning around. 

"What's that?" 

"Tell Bulk the same goes for him." Tommy said. ^^Asshole.^^ 

"Will do." ^^Prick.^^ He said as Tommy turned the corner. When Tommy was gone he rolled his eyes and decided to find Kim. 

* * *

Study Hall, 8th Period 

"Hey Billy, can I borrow your calculator?" Kim requested. 

Billy nodded and pulled it out of his bag. She took it gratefully and focused all of her attention on the worksheet in front of her. 

"Pppssst. Billy!" Called an annoying voice. Billy's head shot up and he looked around. He spotted Skull's face a few yards away. "Give this to Kimberly." He said handing Billy a folded note. 

"Kim?" Kimberly looked at Billy. "From Skull," he explained, handing her the note. 

She unfolded it:_ Kim, thanks for sending your thug after me, but you didn't let me explain._ Kim stopped reading. ^^My thug?^^ She circled it and wrote:**My thug? What are you talking about?**

He wrote back:_Tommy told me that if talk any smack about you, I'll be in trouble. He threatened to kick my ass._

She wrote back:**Tommy, the new kid? I didn't tell him about it.** ^^Trini must have said something to him.^^ She silently laughed. ^^And everyone thinks she's so quiet and innocent. If only they knew she was a bigger gossip than I am. Not to mention I caught her alone with Jason a week ago. I wonder exactly what I interrupted when I walked into her room.^^ 

_Well, I wanted to tell you; I said those things about you before I got to know you. I admit, I thought you were shallow and stuck-up and of course Bulk and I made fun of you. We made fun of all the popular kids. But last night I realized I was just jealous that everybody liked you and I just wanted people to accept me. So I'm sorry._

**Then I accept your apology. I'm sorry Tommy threatened you, I really didn't tell him about it. Honestly, I barely know the guy.**

The bell rang and Skull put the note away and filed out of the classroom along with the other students. 

* * *

Trini, Jason, Zack, and Tommy were standing near the water fountain talking. Kimberly approached them with a grim look. She walked up to them and pushed Tommy against the locker behind him. 

"What the hell?" Jason asked. 

"Kim, what the fuck!" Tommy cursed. She had him by the shirt and got in his face. Tommy could have easily gotten out but he decided to see where this was going. 

"Kim what are you doing?" Zack asked. ^^Man what is going on between these two?^^ 

Kim ignored them. "I appreciate your help, but next time mind your own fucking business, I don't need you to protect me." It had only been the second time they had actually spoke to each other, they were almost complete strangers, yet the conversation wasn't going to be pretty. 

Tommy laughed and forced her to let go of his shirt. ^^This girl's pretty sexy when she gets mad.^^ "I was trying to protect you. I just don't want people thinking that some **little girl** was trying to use me." He barked out at her. 

That felt like a slap in the face for Kimberly. Tommy could see the hurt in her eyes and he immediately regretted what he said. "Fuck you." She simply said and then walked away with the same stone-face. 

"Tommy don't you think that was a little harsh?" Zack asked. 

Tommy paid little attention to them as he watched Kimberly away. He decided to go after her and try to make amends. 

* * *

He entered the juice bar and saw her stretching near the balance-beam. Tommy looked her over head-to-toe for a good minute. ^^Damn! She's got a nice ass.^^ He realized that if she caught him it would be painfully obvious what he was doing. So instead of standing there, gawking, he decided to approach her. 

He tapped her on the shoulder, "Kim?" She turned around and came face-to-face with him. "Look I'm really sorry about butting into your business, but it concerned me too." His mysterious eyes beamed back into her soft ones. She could see the pity in them. 

She shrugged, "I guess I was kinda bitchy. I just felt bad for Skull, he was scared shitless when he told me." They both laughed. "So what exactly did you say to him?" 

"Promise you won't get mad?" He asked. She nodded and smiled. He whispered, "I told him that if he fucked up your reputation, I'd fuck up his face." 

"Ahh, so you're ones of those types." She said retrieving her gym bag from under the beam. 

"What do you mean, 'one of those guys'?" 

"The ones that think they can get everything they want through their strength and good looks." She said simply. It was obvious that she was teasing him. 

"Well I usually do. Wait did you just say I was good-looking?" He said taking a step closer to her. Their faces were a few inches apart. Kimberly stopped laughing when she realized how close they were standing together. 

She ignored his egotistical reply and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, thanks for defending a 'little girl' like me." 

He grinned back. "Well I hate to see innocent girls corrupted." He said in a taunting tone. ^^Kido if you weren't three years younger than me, we could actually 'give it a go.'^^ 

"Well if I recall last night, you felt differently. In fact, I'd say you did alittle corrupting yourself." She raised her eyebrows as she spoke. ^^God he is so cute!^^ She adored his curly hair which he gelled back into a ponytail. Then the ends of his hair were covered in gel to control the waves. 

Tommy felt a blush coming on. ^^Damn, where were you when **I** was in ninth-grade?^^ Instead of blushing he replied with a smart remark. "Hey I've never been one to pass up gifts." He said shrugging. She smiled. "By the way, what's your last name?" 

"Hart." She replied simply walking away. ^^What the hell is he gonna do, look my name up in the phonebook.^^ "If you're trying to find my number, I'm sure it's written in the guys' bathroom." ^^Jocks are so full of themselves.^^ 

^^Tease.^^ "No actually, I think my dad knows your mom, he works for the Angel Grove Police Department. But thanks, I'll look for it next time I have to piss." 

Kimberly felt stupid for suggesting such a stupid thing but it felt good to get to know him alittle better, since she knew absolutely nothing about him or his family. 

"See you later." He said turning away. 

"Hey by the way," she called. Tommy whirled around and she asked, "why'd you lie to me?" 

"Come again?" Tommy asked. ^^Oh shit.^^ 

"Yesterday you said you had other plans but you showed up at the party with Zack and the others. Why did you lie to me?" 

Notes: Will he lie? Wait and see! Oh and is everyone ready for evil Tommy? Well you better be! (It's all planned out **Laughs evilly**) 


End file.
